Rainbow Dash Presents: Cupcakes
Rainbow Dash Presents: Cupcakes is the second, second longest and, as of May 2012, the second highest viewed episode of the Rainbow Dash Presents series after Captain Hook the Biker Gorilla. It is a reading of the story Cupcakes by Sergeant Sprinkles. FiMFlamFilosopher returns as writer and the voices of The Mentally Advanced Series's Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. Petirep returns as the story's illustrator. Rainbow Dash, who admits to only having read the very beginning of the original fic and making the rest up on the fly, treats the story like a non-graphic romantic comedy, while Pinkie Pie attempts to bring the story back to the gory plot of the fic. They continually compete for control over the story throughout the video, but Rainbow Dash's interpretation ultimately prevails. As far as the characters they act as are concerned, Pinkie's personality is fairly close to the prose story, but dances around the issue of what, precisely, she aims to do with Rainbow Dash; but both Rainbow the reader and Rainbow the character remain completely oblivious to her intentions throughout the video. Summary Rainbow Dash reads the non-graphic opening of the story rather straightforwardly: Rainbow (the character in the story) follows an invitation by Pinkie Pie to come to Sugarcube Corner, expecting a plan to prank someone. It is not until Dash randomly asks Pinkie Pie if she can wear a gorilla suit and eats Pinkie's poisoned cupake that the video seriously begins to stray from the original. Instead of being knocked unconscious by Pinkie's cupcake, Dash merely gets woozy and speaks in a slurred voice. Pinkie (the narrator) becomes upset by this deviation from the story, but tries to salvage the plot. She has her alter ego drag the still conscious Rainbow Dash, who has by now put on her gorilla suit, down into the pitch-black basement and straps her to an examination table in preparation for the "dramatic reveal". To Pinkie's dismay, said reveal is delayed when Rainbow Dash, misinterpreting her intentions, insists that nothing sexual should be done to or with her character as long as she is intoxicated from the cupcake and has an urge to use the restroom. When Rainbow Dash is finally satisfied that her character is sober and urge-free, she willingly lets her get tied up again, enabling Pinkie to switch on the lights. This reveals her creepy pony skin dress and basement decorated with pony skulls and organs. Rainbow Dash assumes they are holiday decorations and starts comparing them to the decorations at the pharmacy. Soon Dash has Mrs. Cake interrupt them and bids a protesting Pinkie to come upstairs. Mrs. Cake, also under the impression of sexual shenanigans, tells Pinkie that she is not paid enough money to rent out the basement in addition to her room upstairs, for whatever purposes. She also informs Pinkie that she is still on the clock anyway and has to man the register. Pinkie grudgingly returns to the basement, unties Rainbow Dash, and pleads with her to come back later in the day. Dash protests, however, saying that Pinkie "came on really strong" and that their relationship would never work due to the fact that Pinkie is not a Wonderbolt. Dash prepares to wrap up the story at this point, but Pinkie insists on continuing. She prowls over to Dash's cloud house and serenades her with an innuendo-heavy rendition of "Hooked on a Feeling". Rainbow Dash is impressed by Pinkie's song, but does not agree to go back with Pinkie until she intones the theme song to the Power Rangers, convincing Dash that they are soulmates. Dash returns to Sugarcube Corner still dressed as a gorilla, but also as Lord Zedd. At Rainbow's request, Pinkie is dressed as Wonderbolt Soarin' with underwear from Rarity's boutique underneath. They move Pinkie's stuff from the basement to her bedroom and continue where they left off. Dash thinks all Pinkie is going to do is give her a hug (confirming that Dash has no idea what sex is). Speaking in a seductive voice, Pinkie straps Dash down, cuts off Rainbow's wings with a butcher knife, and turns them into a hat. Dash is initially confused and disappointed, but warms to the idea of having the "fastest hat in all of Equestria" and asks if she can borrow the hat sometime. Pinkie responds "yes, when you are dead", and stabs Rainbow in the chest, killing her. Rainbow Dash becomes a ghost, and Pinkie inquires what it is like to be a spirit. Dash discovers it's pretty much the same as normal. She then joins the "Ghost Wonderbolts". Trivia *When Pinkie returns to the basement from her argument with Mrs. Cake, a frog she placed on Rainbow Dash's chest has randomly acquired a tiny gorilla costume in obediance to Pinkie's command for Dash and the frog to assimilate. *Even though this episode is twice the length of the previous episode, the illustrations took the same amount of time for Petirep to create. *Due to artist error, after Pinkie cuts off Dash's wings they are seen still attached later on. This got a lot of attention in the video's comments and was later referenced in Petirep's credit slide in Rainbow Dash Presents: Spiderses. *Sergeant Sprinkles, author of the original author of Cupcakes, commented on the video: Category:Fanmade videos Category:Rainbow Dash Presents